The Five Pointed Star
by THEDIVAISHERE13
Summary: This started as a free write in computer class and turned into a short story for creative writing. Now it is what it was written to be a fanfiction for the Vampire Academy enthusiasts. Newly 18 year old Rose finds there is some truth to old bed time stories her mother used to tell her and how she plays a part in the most important one... Sucky summary but a great story!


_**The Five Pointed Star**_

 **A THEDIVAISHERE13 SHORT STORY**

 ** _? ﾟﾌﾹ_** ** _CHAPTER ONE? ﾟﾌﾹ_** ** _  
_**  
"Please gather the crusaders Sergei." I call. "Yes guardian Rose." He replies with a light bow. How did I end up here? A savior, a guardian, a wife, all at the ripe age of twenty three. As a child I read legends about what I once thought were mythical creatures. My favorite was about the girl who bore the mark of honor. Back then, I didn't know that girl was me. I am one of those creatures, I bear the mark of honor, and I am the savior. I like to think about how it all began.

"Beep,Beep,Beep... GOOOOOD MORRRNNNNIIING NEEW YORRK!" I wake the insolent sounds of DJ "funky fresh" and the morning show, blaring through my clock radio. I moan and groan but then it dawned on me, today is the best day of my life. My eighteenth birthday! I lie awake thinking about the wonderful things life has in store for me. After a while I hear my mother's footsteps and her soft humming as she walks down the hall. She enters my room with a smile and food! A tray is sat in front of me with a short stack, sausage, fruit, orange juice, and I single red rose. "Happy birthday, my darling daughter!" My mother sings in her soulful soprano. Her face is shining happiness and she is radiating love, but then she turns solemn.  
"I have something to tell you..." She trailed off. I look at her concerned.  
"Mom? What's going on?" I asked.  
"You remember, the legend I used to read you when you were young ?" She tentatively more or less stated.  
"Yes I do. The one about the young lady was always my favorite." I'm still very confused about this entire situation. Why is she acting like this? What's wrong? She seems very pale, is she sick? Oh dear lord don't let her be sick I still need my mother.  
"Those stories are not legends, they're true."  
I burst out laughing. She said it so seriously. She really had me going there for a minute. But the look up and mom sends me 'the look', I instantly shut up. Wait what? She sent me 'the look', so she's being serious. But how is that even possible. I think my face shows my bafflement because she continues.  
"Your favorite, the lady and the mark of honor. That's the one that is the most important to you and what's going to happen in your life..." I tuned out whatever else she said. The legends are true, my favorite relates the most to me, so am I the lady? Ha! No way! That story is too mystical and magical for it to be me. She's just playing a joke on me, right? I think. Please gods tell me she is! I think my mother has gone crazy. I need to start looking for a posh insane asylum.  
"Rose, I'm going to tell you the story but this time it's going to be a little different. This time it's going to be the truth." Truth? There is no truth to that story it's completely a tall tale. I almost said that aloud but the look on her face told me that was not in my best interest.  
"Victoria sat upon her throne as the third Ivashkov to rule the Dhampirs. The Dhampirs are a race of supernatural beings. Not quite human not completely god not completely vampire nor witch but an unusual mix of them all. Dhampirs are feared and worshiped; they have the appearance of humans but have unnatural radiant beauty, have all the powers of witches, and the strength, speed, and senses of vampires. Victoria's ancestors predicted a dark period for the Dhampirs, a time where they are hunted and forced into hiding but they also predicted a time of light when their savior is born. A girl born with the mark of honor and kin to one of the greatest Dhampirs in history will be our savior. Only the savior has nine lives to live and nine live to endure but they must experience pain and struggle to be the one to save us. Victoria sat on her throne and thought aren't I the greatest Dhampir in the world, I am ruler but none of my children have the mark of honor.

Little did she know that 200 years later the dark period occurs but the light period has yet to come… 100 years later Janine Hathaway is born she has become the greatest Dhampir in the world. They now live by a code "We hunt those who hunt us!" she has killed many of the inferior humans the strigoi, and found four hundred of the Dhampirs in hiding in her short twenty-five years. But love and happiness are down fall. On one of her crusades in the Middle East, Istanbul Turkey to be exact she meets Ibrahim Mazur, they fall in love, she falls off the grid, and one year later…

Rosemarie Hathaway is born but her life is in danger. After only being alive for a mere five minutes. She has been deemed one of the most dangerous people to exist, she was born with the mark of honor…The five pointed star. The only thing, the only person that can bring the Dhampirs back to their former glory.

While Janine is bonding with Rose, Ibrahim gets an alarming call. The strigoi have known the prophecy for as long as the Dhampirs have. The strigoi also know that Janine is the greatest, most accomplished Dhampir there is. Rose is the key to the things they want most in life. With her dead they can achieve immortality and the extinction of Dhampirs. Throughout Janine's entire pregnancy the strigoi have kept an eye on her and planned their attack, they are about to storm the hospital.

"Give us the girl and you will live." Nathan the head of the strigoi said menacingly into the phone. "She will never be yours." Ibrahim bellows and hurriedly hangs up.

Janine and Ibrahim must make a very hard choice fight for their daughter and lose their lives and possibly hers or put her into hiding.

"Jani, they're coming for us, for her." He says sadly as he looks down at the two most important people in his life.

"Abe, there aren't enough of us. We can't take them down. We have to give her to Tati." Janine says as she breaks out in tears.

Rose Hathaway is being turned over to her godmother, Tatiana Ivashkov code name for Rose's protection and sake 'Tatiana Hathaway'. Ibrahim and Janine trust her wholeheartedly. Tatiana took Rose to the docks, they hoped on a random cruise liner, and the grace of the gods be with them.

But on her eighteenth birthday, there will be no hiding once she turns eighteen. On that day the magic will flow full force, through her veins. The radiation of power will be a beacon of hope for Dhampirs and a guiding light for strigoi." She finished. That last part was new and the names were different so that's the truth. Apparently I inadvertently said that out loud, because my mother responded with...

"Yes that's true. You are the savior. That is your life."

I look kindly at my mother and lean forward and touch her forehead, and covertly check her pupils. There's got to be something wrong with her. No way is any of this real, or possible.

"Mom are you ok?..."she started to interrupt but I continued "you're not making any sense, I think you should lie down with me and eat something...because this, saying crazy things, it's not like yo..."I got cut off by the angry screams, the continuous pounding, and the breaking of glass.

"They're here." My mother mumbled.

 ** _? ﾟﾌﾹ_** ** _CHAPTER TWO? ﾟﾌﾹ_** ** __**

"Who's here?" I ask dumbly.

"The strigoi! Rose follow my directions: pack a bag, only the necessities, and then go down to the cellar, turn left till you can't anymore then turn right and find your door..." I start to ask questions but she cuts me off before I can even get a word out she continues. What is even going on here?!

"You'll know your door when you see it. There you'll find Stan and he will tell you everything you need to know at this point." I stand there gaping like a fish. "What...?" I said indignantly. "What do you think this is? I'm not going anywhere or doing anything you tell me to till you tell me what in the world is going on!" Who is Stan? Does she realize how small our cellar is? Maybe she really is sick? What is happening? Today is supposed to be a great day, a happy day, not a day where my mother takes a trip to looney-ville and some people break into our home. Is this really what being an adult is like?

Tatiana looked at me aghast like she didn't expect me to say what I did. She steps closer and looks me directly in the eye and gives me a sickeningly sweet smile. She spoke calmly and sweetly as she said: "Rose I get it, you're hurt and confused but you need to listen to me. Do what I told you so" she says and I feel myself mumble out "yes, mam'" as soon as she breaks eye contact, if not before I feel compelled to do what she told me to. Like it's the best option, the only one, yet I couldn't think about it I just moved and blindly followed her directions.

I grabbed my duffle and packed all my toiletries, undergarments, sweat pants, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and shoes. I'm thankful that I fell asleep in yoga pants, and I tank top. I throw on a pair of shoes and head down to the cellar. I walk through the cellar and I see an opening. I guess it's time to take one of those left turned. I let out an audible gasp. The cellar is connected to a catacomb of sorts. It has beautiful architecture. High arches, carved designs, with candles burning everywhere, it smells like sugar coated basil. It looks as if it's only gotten better and more mystical with age. But I can't dwell on the beauty for too long. I begin my trek. Left turn, left turn, another freaking left turn, I feel like I'm in the Daytona five hundred. Just the thought of feelings wakes my brain up. At this point I've just been blindly following directions, technically I still am because the task isn't complete yet. I haven't felt anything, no anger or sadness or concern I'm just numb. But I don't have time to think about how or why I just need to get to my door, and Stan. Finally I come to the point where I can turn right. At the end of the corridor I see a large, dark mahogany door. A large blooming rose has been carved into the door, it covers the entire surface. That's my door, it has to be. I touch the door and the petals start to move. I feel a hot and cold, tingling sensation flow from my core to my hand. I snatched my hand back almost as if the door was on fire. What was that? Why did that just happen? Have I always been able to do that? So many questions. So little answers, so little time. I touch the doors again and once again feel the sensation but this time I don't remove my hand. The doors fly open almost as if they were excited. I walk into a dark room but the candles illuminate as I pass.

"Hello! Stan. " I call out

"Rosemarie?" I hear

"Yes. I'm here for guidance?" How am even supposed to present a situation such as this? More importantly what is it that I have to do to save 'my' people? Where are 'my' people?

"Come here my child." I follow his voice. To a hollow in the wall, filled with pillows and candles.

"Who are you exactly?" I ask softly

"I am the guide to all. I help our people rise to their full potential by giving them the things, answers they need." He says

I fall to my knees. Finally someone to tell me what I need to know. Tell me what to do.

"I need help, I don't know what to do, I don't understand what happening to me, I just need help, I need answers, and is my 'mother' ok." I plead with him to give me the answers I most defiantly need.

"Give me your hands, and let the magic flow through them." I follow his directions. I feel the hot and cold tingling sensation flow through me. I don't know how long we sat there but anger and blood lust welled up in the back of my mind. I picked up whatever was closest to me and started throwing things and setting them on fire and just causing destruction till I started to feel better.

"You really know nothing of your power?" He said posed like a question but sounding like a statement. "Sit back down." he continued. I held his hands again, and let the magic (or what I'd guessed to be magic) flow through me.

"To fulfill your quest, you must find your other half. The person who was made for you. The one who knows everything, yet nothing." He said as he promptly disappeared. What in the world just happened? Where'd he go? What is going on? Who is it that I need to find? Where do I even look for this person? Dear god or shall I say gods help me!

I've been down here for days. There is little food and barely any oxygen. It's so stuffy and I feel trapped. I can't go explore for fear of death or worse and my 'mom' isn't here and I'm worried about her and me and all the people counting me. I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, angry, I can't remember what Stan said in his last physical moments and I keep having these strange feelings. I have this pull deep in my gut. A pull towards someone. I've even been having alarming dreams. Or maybe there visions. In some I see death and others I see my own pleasure. I don't know what to do. I just sit here in this dark, dank corner.

"Rose!" I hear what sounds like my 'mother' call. But it can't be her cause she's not here. She will never be here. Why am I even so worried? She isn't even my mother.

"Rose get up! Stop you're brooding! We've got work to do." She yells. I can't believe her. You spring horrible news on me on what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life, send me down to die in this cellar and talk to someone for help and they disappeared and you act like I'm the one who wronged you. That's just ludicrous.

"What?! Don't you dare waltz in here and tell me what to do. You've been gone for nearly a week, doing God knows what, with God knows who!" I unleash the anger I've been holding in.

"Don't talk to me like that I am you're..." She started but I cut her off.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!..." "You will never be my mother, mothers don't lie to their children, mothers don't yell at their children days after ruining their birthday and disappearing! Mothers reassure their children, mothers help their children! You've done none of that! You were my mother till you decided to tell me that you lied to me for my entire life and that you aren't really my mother. I screamed. All the anger is gone, all the fight has left me. I begin to cry and mumble "you're not my mother". "I guess I should've known you weren't my mother. We don't look alike, we barely act alike, I always just assumed I was like my father. And that I got my curves and long hair from you." I cried, sniffled, and mumbled as I said that.

"Rose, honey listen to me. I may not have birthed you but as soon as they put you in my arms you were mine. I raised you. You will always be my daughter and I will always be your mother." She crawls down and cradles me as we cry.

I don't know how long we sat there. I just know that for the first time in days my heart doesn't feel heavy and my head is clear not full of anger. I still resent her for not telling me the truth earlier but I will always love my mother.

 **Tatiana POV**

I just sent Rose down to the catacombs. Gods I can't believe I just compelled my own daughter. I don't have time to dwell, I have to go face down strigoi. I walk outside my door and Approach Isaiah the highest ranked "officer" out here. I get wide eyes looks from all of the "cadets". What did they think I would be scared of them? Girl please...

"You won't find her, do what you want to my house. Heck you can even knock it down and you still won't find her. She's gone and now so am I." I finished talking at Nathan at the perfect moment to perform the teleportation spell. I am now in Novosibirsk, Russia. I came here in search of the one man that can help my daughter. Dimitri Belikov, her other half. Best Dhampir historian, guardian, and an all around good person. Being a Dhampir means one of two things you are either a communist of a guardian. A guardian is a fighter trained in all their magical abilities and can and is willing to use that in battle. Communist are usually women who would rather raise their families than become a guardian. Here in Russia there are few known Dhampirs, most of the population is found in the Middle East or Europe even before going into hiding. But it's good to be home. I like most of the other elders hold some blood ties to Russia. I'm half Russian, and half Romanian. The cold air, the sweet scent of black bread, and wonderful architecture. My gods it's good to be home. I continue my walk through town till I make it to the outskirts. Only after facing a mile of broken pavement I make it to my house. It's there where the directions I need to get to Dimitri are. I haven't been in this house in 18 years but somehow it's kept its homey feel and clean scent. I'm walking through the house looking for the directions. I can't seem to remember where I put them. I go into the office... aha they're in my desk.

"345 Baia community, province" I say the address aloud to remember. In my mind I envision Baia and let the magic take me there. I end up right outside the community. The numbers start at 100 so I continues walking the rows and rows of little cottages. Till finally I make it. I knock and wait. I hear commotion inside like fighting, but then I hear laughter and my posture relaxes considerably. Someone finally comes to open the door. It's a little boy. He looks a lot like Dimitri, but that's not his son cause' Dimitri knows he's only supposed to be with Rose or maybe he doesn't. But I do.

"Hi, my name is Paul!" He says excitedly

"Hi my name is Tatiana, may come in?"

"Sure..." I take a step forward. "Wait!" He nearly screams. "I have to ask permission."

"UNCLE!" Now that he actually screamed. A laughing what I assume to be Dimitri jogs down what sounds like stairs and quickly makes his way to the door.

"What is it Paul?" He says as his eyes settle on the child, me, and then does a double take.

"Paul, go upstairs and play with your sister." He says. The child begins to protest. But follows his directions begrudgingly. Dimitri looks me in the eye and I tell him...

"It's time." Is all I say. It's all I need to say. He as a historian knows it's Rose's birthday. He may have believed they were legends but today he will know the truth. He knows where to meet me and her but now I see he really doesn't know the part he plays in this. He'll figure it out eventually.

"Rose I have someone I want you to meet." Mom says to me still sniffling, I nod. We climb up from the floor and head out of the door. We turn right and walk. I see a figure in the distance. I feel that tug in my gut pull even harder the more this stranger comes into view. Who is he? I find myself trying to turn three days of wallowing into something presentable. Fixing my shirt, running my hands through my hair, and making sure my breath doesn't stink. My mother laughs at me but has a knowing glint in her eye. Finally we are upon the stranger and sweet, sassy molassy, he's gorgeous. Sun kissed skin, dark brown shoulder length hair, very muscular, he's about '6,6" or maybe even '6,7", but his eyes were what originally drew me in. They're endless pools of dark chocolate. But when he spoke, I swear I swooned. He has a deep, velvety voice, laced in a Russian accent. I need a minute to adjust. He's just too hot to be real. My mother elbows me and knocks me out of dreamland. I give her the dirtiest look. She nods in his general direction. I'm pretty sure she's telling me that I need to pay attention. I look at him and once again I'm pretty sure I swooned because now he's smiling. Good god, how am I supposed to focus. Snap out of it Rosemarie. I made my way back into reality at the tail end of the conversation.

"...So I figured I'd train Rose, and help her through her quest" he said and I barely hear my mother agree. Cause I'm too busy imagining Dimitri and myself trekking across the globe together. I gathered his name through the small part of the conversation I actually paid attention to. Maybe this whole savior thing will be more fun that I thought.

"Ok Rose. I'd like to start your training today. Are you ok with that?" He said while staring at me with those mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Was my genius response. I really don't know what happened after that. One minute I was shamelessly staring at Dimitri the next I'm getting changed into workout clothes. I head to what I have now named the training lab. Due to the fact I was too scared and wound up to leave Stan's room, I didn't realize there are other wings and there's an upper level, and cottage like houses and then there's a big mansion in the middle. All of which I've learned by looking at a directory. I think the catacombs used to be a town. Ehh... It's just one more thing to ask Dimitri about. I reach the door of the training lab. Its name really doesn't do it justice. There are potions, spell books(I'm assuming), even a freaking cauldron. But directly across from that it is a huge training gym. Lots of equipment, and open space, all look to have been maintained very well.

"Rose?" Just the sound of his voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"Yes." I respond in a sensual voice that's completely inappropriate for the time and basis of our meeting. But the only voice that could relay the message of what's going on in my head. Finally I look at him. He is not the calm, relaxed guy I met earlier. No, this one is very serious, it's all about training me.

"Today, we're not going to do anything really strenuous, but I am going to teach you control and a bit of history."

"I'm ready whenever you are." I said.

-Training Day 1-

Today I learned a lot physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Physically: I learned how to see the magic flow through me and how to use my limbs to control it.

Mentally: I learned that I can wield all five elements. Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and a very rare element called Spirit. With spirit I can control beings, weather, I can create force fields and so much more. But all this comes at a cost. Spirit takes its toll on my mental state because it's the only element that you have to focus to use all the others are natural, and instinctual. Another thing I learned was that where we're staying was indeed once a town. Actually the first Dhampir town and that the mansion is rightfully mine. The house was built for the monarch. But after years of being separated the people no longer have a monarch and because I'm the savior he says the people will automatically look to me as the leader. Pretty much whether I like it or not I was going to end up queen.

Emotionally: Being near Dimitri is very calming. But talking to serious Dimitri is hard. He won't open up or soften up its straight business.

As I left at the end of practice today the only thing he said to me that wasn't instructional was "See you tomorrow Rose!" he actually seemed like he was looking forward to it.

-Training Day 20-

"Dimitri, I'm tired of this! We've been doing the same thing for two weeks now." I said in a whiny voice that probably lost me all my 'I'm an adult points' that I've earned since we met. It's the beginning of practice and he's been having me take each of my magics and transfigure them into a weapon and or use them to my advantage use them. Fire ball, ice dagger, small cyclone, and using spirit to slow time.

"I know, that's why I planned on doing something different today."

I'm pretty sure I looked at him in utter surprise.

"You know Rose I'm not as mundane as you think, I can shake things up a bit." He said cockily.

Utter surprise is still plastered on my face.

"Come on..." He motions for me to follow him. We walk across the hall to the gym. I give him a questioning look.

"So Rose, if you don't have enough time to conjure up magic or use a spell, what do you do?" He asks me and I have absolutely no idea how to answer because I have absolutely no idea what I would do.

"I don't know." I tell him the truth.

I see a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You fight."

We launched into a combat lesson. He taught me all the key points on a person to aim for to cause the most damage. And he taught me how to punch.

"What am I doing wrong?!" I scream as I throw all of my frustration into those punches.

"Nothing you're doing great!" He says cheerily, not even fazed by the punches I'm throwing.

"Then why am I not hitting you!?" Each word was punctuated with a punch.

He caught my arms. "Because I've been trained to fight since I was a boy, I know my opponent, and since I taught you all the moves you use I know exactly what to anticipate."

"That's it for practice today." He released me and walked over to all the equipment we used to clean up. I've got him this time. His guards down. I charge and attack and somehow I end up being the one on the ground. He's on top of me with one hand wrapped around each of my wrists, his knee is in between my legs, and he's slightly allowing me to support his weight. He's laughing so hard I can feel it.

"What did I wrong do this time?" I asked sullenly.

"The battle cry!" He says still belting out rich laughter. I enjoy his laughter. He rarely shows his relaxed side so going to bask in his glow for as long as I can. I even join the laughter. I didn't even notice the battle cry.

"So if I'd been silent I would've gotten you?" I ask hopefully

"Nope, probably not." He says playfully.

"So, uhh... Any other moves you'd like to show me in this position?" I ask not thinking he would answer.

"Yes." And with that he leans down and kisses me. And oh gods, what a kiss it was. Gentile yet domineering, so full of love yet so full of love. It was sheer perfection. He broke the kiss first, with his eyes shining with want he stared down at me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. Ever since the day that I met him he's been so serious.

He looks thoughtful.

"No change of heart. A change of mind, I think I've loved you since we met. But I never acted on it because I figured you don't need a boyfriend, you need someone to guide you through your journey, but I realize now that I can do both. " He says looking me directly in the eye and I swear I'm about to start crying. Listening to him bare his soul is evoking emotions within me that I didn't even know existed.

"Say it again." I honestly would love to hear it again.

"I love you, Roza." Thank the gods, I'm not crazy. By the second week of our training, I believed I loved him but wrote it off as a crush. But now I know I'm not in this alone.

"I love you too Dimitri." And with that we delve back into kissing. We are interrupted some immeasurable amount of time later by my mother. I expected her to be mad and I guess so did Dimitri. Cause' she walked in, looked surprised, then smiled, and walked out. I have no idea what's going on and neither does he but I'm happy she's ok with our relationship.

"Come find me Roza , I need your help." I heard a whisper and it echoed in my head.

The voice couldn't have been Dimitri it was feminine and barely even there.

"Dimitri did you hear that?" I asked thinking that it couldn't have just been me.

"Hear what?" Well I guess that's my answer.

"I heard a whisper." I say softly still trying to understand. He shakes his hand and continues the tedious task that I interrupted by way of attacking him. But then he stops mid movement and then darts out of the room. I just stand there and watch dumbly as he leaves.

He comes back what seems to be seconds later with my mother in tow. She looks as confused as I feel.

"Roza, what exactly did the whisper sound like?"

"Very faint, feminine, but fragile." I convey as much of the feelings I felt into words. But other things like the darkness shrouding my brain, and the twitching of my core, I just couldn't explain. Mom gasps and mumbles "oh my gods" over and over again.

"I can't believe it, she said she'd only do that if it were an emergency. Oh goodness we need to help her!" My mother looks like she's out of her mind. She's pacing and pulling at her hair.  
"Who is it?" Dimitri and I ask in unison.

"Your mother." She states darkly.

She motions for us to come to her, she begins to walk out so we follow.

"We have to perform the locator spell." She all but commands. They gather the things needed for the spell and I sit on a comfy stool seeing as I don't know what to do. After everything's in place, they call me over.

"Rose you have to perform the spell." I really must be hearing things. I could've sworn my mom just told me to perform a spell when I barely know how to throw a fireball.

"I'll tell you what to do... Eat a basil leaf, now hold Dimitri's hand. Now close your eyes and envision the words in your brain, let your spirit trace them and send them back." I did everything she said and I saw nothing.

"Rose. The spells over now all we have to do is wait." She says calmly. I open my eyes and see Dimitri on his knees beside me, drenched in sweat, and completely unconscious. He comes to minutes later.

"They're deep in the Transylvanian forest."

"They?" I thought it was just my mother.

"Yes, they your mother, father, and brother." He says, gasping for air. I thought she said she'd told me the truth. I look to my mother and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"Are you guys ready for an adventure?" 


End file.
